Skydon
is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 34, entitled "A Gift from the Sky". Subtitle: Megaton Monster (メガトン怪獣 - Megaton Kaijū ) Character History 'Ultraman' Skydon was a monster who hailed from Space. He first appeared in the sky inside of a red fireball and landed in the middle of Tokyo Harumi Pier, where his gargantuan gurth rudely awakened the Science Patrol when he impacted the site. After a bit of confusion on their part, the Science Patrol eventually found the monster. Skydon, grumpy that he was awakened by the impact immediately set fire to the Pier with his Flames. However, Skydon's grumpiness was quickly deminished and Skydon went to sleep. Despite Skydon's non-aggresive nature, he was still an economical threat to Tokyo if he were to potentially rampage, and the Science Patrol was left with the task of trying to get rid of the sleeping monster themselves. The Science Patrol then proceeded to pull out various methods in trying to return Skydon from whence he came. The likes of which included: *Using Cables to Airlift Skydon *Using A Motorized Propeller, clapped onto Skydon (was nearly a success until the Propeller gave up in mid-flight) *Using a Rocket to latch onto Skydon In the midst of their various attempts, Ultraman appeared and battled with Skydon himself. However, Skydon's incredibly dense skin and enormous weight was more than enough from him to shrug off Ultraman's assult until Ultraman's Time Limit nearly ran out, causing the hero to leave, abit humiliated. Finally after their various failures, the Science Patrol was left with one last option: Inflating Skydon. After acquiring a Tanker Trunk filled with hydrogen, the Science Patrol shot a hose into Skydon's Club and proceeded to fill the monster with hydrogen, inflating Skydon like a balloon until finally, Skydon took off into the Sky like a balloon. Suddenly, the Air Force noticed Skydon and mistaking it for a target for Target Practice, they shot at the monster, causing Skydon to lose hydrogen and plummet into the heart of Tokyo. Realizing that Skydon's hydrogen-filled body could cause a massive explosion if it were to impact Tokyo, Hayata transformed into Ultraman again and this time, was successful in destroying Skydon by colliding into the monster, destroying Skydon in a fiery explosion. Weapons and Abilities *'Flames': Skydon can spew Flames from his mouth. *'Armor': Skydon's armored skin is incredibly powerful, enough to shrug off any physical assult by Ultraman without finching and can withstand most firearms without taking any apparent damage. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Skydon is portrayed by suit actor Matsushima Ēichi. Notes *Skydon's roar is a heavily slowed-down Gomora roar. *Skydon's costume was created by modifying the Gamakujira costume. *Skydon's name is derived from the terms, "Sky" and "Dawn", since the monster fell from the Sky at Dawn. *Skydon's original design called for him to possess tusks. *Skydon makes a cameo appearance (along with several other monsters) in the Monster Graveyard in "Cry From Space," the 21st episode of Ultraman Mebius. *Although not seen in the film, Skydon is one of the monsters that makes up the left arm of Beryudora in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Skydon appears in an Eye-Catcher of episode 19 of Ultra Zone, he is seen about to jump into a Tub in a Public Bath References Category:Monsters Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Arm